This invention pertains to new fungicidal and insecticidal compounds. With the world now more dependent for food on less and less acreage of land, it is necessary to develop effective insecticides and fungicides to protect crops from insecticidal and fungicidal destruction.
Mayer et al., Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 93 (1980), page 71801t, discloses the synthesis of N,N-dimethyl-O-pyrimidinyl carbamic acid esters. U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,243, issued to Gysin et al. on July 10, 1956, discloses the synthesis and insecticidal activity of 2-thioalkenyl-4-dialkoxyphosphino-thioyloxy-6-alkyl-1,3-pyrimidines by reaction of a thiophosphoric acid diester halide with the appropriately substituted hydroxypyrimidine.
Japanese Pat. No. 55154-986 discloses the synthesis and insecticidal properties of compounds of the formula: ##STR2## where X is O or S, R is lower alkyl, R.sub.1 is lower alkyl, lower alkenyl or lower cyanoalkyl, R.sub.3 and R.sub.2 are halogen, lower alkoxy, or lower alkylmercapto.
I have now found that the 2-thiohaloalkenyl-4-dialkoxyphosphino-thioyloxy-6-alkyl-1,3-pyrimides of this invention are surprisingly effective as insecticides. Moreover, some of the compounds of this invention are also effective as fungicides.